


In their remains

by Astray



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character POV, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: He was not meant to go to war. Instead, war came to him. And he did what he had to. It had never been about him, you see...





	In their remains

The alarms go off, but it’s not like he has the strength to move. He should but found he can’t. Yet he goes. Because he has to.  _ Vode _ running fast - even the youngest. The blaring sounds of war he never thought he would hear. Never meant to see battle. But war is marching towards him with clanking steps and so, does what he knows best - help. Help the young ones to hide, and the others - reach the grenades. Have to get them to the others - and he runs, his joints and bones and muscles screaming, but he does not care anymore. Not even when searing pain knocks him to the ground - the air out of him, and the sudden terror of dying - of letting them down. Of marching away. And he never got to give his medal back to Hevy…


End file.
